El grito
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: -¡María José! ¿Otra vez estás enviando esas cartas? -"Y lo seguiré haciendo, Chema, hasta que un día pierda toda ilusión de vivir y decida darme un tiro para acabar con mi sufrimiento y miserable existencia." Oneshot, y tengan un feliz mes patrio.


_Antes de que otra cosa suceda, Hetalia y etc., no me pertenecen, hago esto por entretenimiento, desahogo y terapia, sin fines de lucro. Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

_**El grito.**_

El presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Peña, encontró una novedad sobre su escritorio esa mañana. Estaba casi completamente limpio, salvo por un sobre color ocre que estaba sellado con cera y el grabado correspondía al Escudo Nacional, aunque eso no pareció importarle, ya que lo removió sin ceremonia alguna, y examinó el contenido, esperando encontrar algo más que la carta que resbaló hasta sus pies, escrita en tinta y a mano.

-¿Otra vez esta carta? Malditas cadenas... -Sin tomarse un momento para leerla, arrugó el papel y lo aventó en la papelera, mientras revisaba en su agenda personal los asuntos que le eran prioritarios.

Esa carta, sin embargo, fue leída por más de una persona, y aunque la mayoría emuló al presidente, no faltó el curioso que la leyó hasta el final, encontrando las siguientes palabras:

_**"Representantes de México, PRESENTES:**_

_**Septiembre. Mes patrio, mes patrio, mañana 15 de septiembre se celebran dos cosas: Uno, darle gracias a Dios por darnos un día más de vida -si amanecemos con vida- y dos, se celebra un aniversario más del grito de independencia que se diera allá por 1810...**_

_**Pero, el grito debería celebrarse el 16, el 15 es un aniversario más del natalicio de Don Porfirio Díaz. Estoy segura que mucha gente ignora que fue él quien mandó celebrar desde el 15, dado que las personas no prestaban mucho interés en celebrar su cumpleaños. Y a la fecha, muy poca gente lo recuerda, o le importa.**_

_**Y no. Yo no saldré a las calles a dar el grito. No por que sea anti-patriótica o algo así por el estilo, ni por querer apoyar a los boicots alentados por aquellos que desean hacer reaccionar a la gente empleando las redes sociales, no siempre de la mejor manera.**_

_**Gente, no daré el grito por que estar en las calles a la medianoche, solo para mezclarse entre las personas, escuchar un discurso repetido mecánicamente cuya única variación es el nombre del alcalde de temporada, gritar "¡Viva México!" y "¡Viva!" a cada personaje, histórico o de la actualidad, que mencioné aquella persona que dirija semejante coreografía, no me parece del todo apropiado.**_

_**Entre la euforia del momento, no faltará el susto, algún atraco, la persona intoxicada -por la alegría, el alcohol, u otras sustancias- que harán de la noche un amargo recuerdo, o, en el peor de los escenarios, un accidente que vaya desde un rasguño sin importancia, hasta la muerte.**_

_**¿Y qué vamos a celebrar? Televisa, Religión y Política se han encargado de destruir todo el trabajo de aquellas personas que dieron su vida para que éste, nuestro pobre país, fuera un lugar mejor, y no hablo de los tan cacareados "héroes" que la fecha recuerda, sino de cada hombre y mujer que abandonaron sus casas, sus trabajos y hasta sus hijos, para pelear hasta dar su último respiro. Esos mexicanos, que jamás serán recordados por que ni los mismos "héroes de la independencia", sabían quiénes eran ni cuáles eran los motivos que los llevaban a pelear, solo aprovecharon ese deseo de libertad a su favor para abrirse camino y obtener aquello que deseaban, esos pobres mexicanos desconocidos merecen, al menos, una oración para que sus almas tengan paz.**_

_**Deseo la paz para esas insignificantes personas que pelearon por un futuro lleno de igualdad y justicia para todos. Y no hablo de los hijos de españoles nacidos en México que iniciaron las peleas para obtener los mismos privilegios que los ibéricos tenían, así fueran sus propios padres, mediante la independencia del entonces Virreinato de la Nueva España -hoy México-. Deseo que, de esa sangre derramada, broten los frutos de una nueva generación de mexicanos, mexicanos dispuestos en cuerpo y alma a dar su vida por un mejor país, por una verdadera igualdad, por una genuina independencia.**_

_**No voy a dar el grito de "¡Viva México!" por las razones atrás descritas, y por que una fecha en la que deberíamos contemplar a nuestra bandera izada a media asta, escuchar el Himno Nacional y darle las gracias a todas esas personas que perdieron la vida en la lucha, se ha visto convertida en un chiste, en un descarado concurso de popularidad protagonizado por los payasos "electos por el pueblo", y un número más de una estadística sin fin, cuyas fuentes y credibilidad se ven cuestionados más nunca corroborados.**_

_**El único grito que pueda llegar a decir el 15, o el 16, será "¡Chema, está lloviendo, quita la ropa!" o "¡Teléfono!", por que gritar "¡Viva México!" ya no tiene importancia, y menos repetir lo que salga de las inmundas bocas de aquellos gusanos que venden a su madre patria por un asqueroso fajo de billetes mal obrados. He dicho.**_

_**Y que no se me olvide, feliz aniversario Don José de la Cruz Porfirio Díaz Mori, ya estuvo entre nosotros, hizo bien, hizo mal, como cualquier ser humano hubiera hecho de estar en su lugar y haber vivido las batallas, los conflictos de intereses y la presión de los liberales y conservados, ambos guiados por el hambre de poder, que lo acompañaron y abandonaron hasta el final de sus días."**_

Cuando Chema entró a la oficinas de Gobierno del estado de Guanajuato, vio en más de una papelera la carta antes descrita, y sin perder tiempo, le llamó a su hermana.

-¡María José! ¿Otra vez estás enviando esas cartas?

-_"Y lo seguiré haciendo, Chema, hasta que un día pierda toda ilusión de vivir y decida darme un tiro para acabar con mi sufrimiento y miserable existencia."_

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Está mal! -Le reprendió casi comiéndose las uñas.

-_"Si, lo sé, sólo quería fregarte un rato."_

-¡MARÍA JOSÉ!

_**FIN**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que le dieron una vista a este escrito, y que tienen -o tuvieron- el valor y amor patrio para ir a gritar "¡Víva México!", a pesar de todo.**_


End file.
